


Reunion

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Beta!Lumin, Blaytz lives in this universe, Cunnilingus, Hand Job, M/M, Oral Sex, Reunion Sex, Scars, loving stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Blaytz has survived 10,000 years of war, but now that it’s over he decided to try and live on Earth...little does he know that’s where someone important to him was going to be.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two so much, I wanted to write a fic where they get to live in the post war world now that it’s over. 
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy and this has not been beta read.

Even after all this time, he still could not believe it was over.

It almost felt like nothinf had changed, that the events that transpired could have been a dream. That Nalquod had survived and Daibazaal never fell with Altea, nor Rygnirath or the Dalterion belt. Seeing these people walking about, families, friends, lovers...

It was like he was back in the old days. Before the rift, before the madness, before everything had just gone to hell and back...before he lost his damned leg. When he still had everything and believed in a bright future for his people, his children and his...his...

"Hey Blaytz, you doing ok man?"

He blinked a little and then looked up a bit at the young olkari man who had been kind enough to brinf him to Earth. After everything that has happened he just couldn't bring himself to go back to Nalquod.

It wouldn't be the same: His children were adults with their own lives now. He couldn't lead his people like before, how could he? They were a new generation with new ideas and politics he couldn't keep up with.

Besides as far as Nalquod was concerned, their Blue Paladin had died in battle. Now with the lions gone there was absolutely no need for one anyways and he saw no need to resume commander over a planet that was no longe familiar to him. It was best for him to just lay low.

He tirns and gives a weak smile to his friend, "I'm fine Skir, just...taking it all in. You go on ahead and meet up with your family. I'll see you around yeah?"

"Well...if you're sure," Skir frowned sympathetically, "Just remember, our doors are always opened to you."

"Yeah I know...now go and kiss that beautiful husband of yours!" _I know I would kiss mine if I could._

Skir smiles and laughs before he continues on his way, giving the Nalquodian a wave as he heads into the crowd of alien refugees hoping to find a new home here. The moment he could no longer see him, the old blue fish man sighs with his antennae drooping before he looks around at the currently rebuilt buildings. With a slow sigh he starts to move through the crowds in hopes maybe he could find a bar that made good rum.

A good swig and he would be good to go...

...

He squints at the bright sunlight of Earth as he carries a small sack with a few clothes to spare and wearing a large dark brown shawl over his thin grey shirt and pants. He pushes his white braid back over his shoulder as tired red ehes look on ahead.

The others who had been rescued from the galra prison on the now coaltion owned main fleet, and processed to make sure they werent guilty of anything truly serious, rush out of the rescue ship. It was almost like a stampede with people moving and shoving each other to get their first taste of fresh air on a new home.

The galra just adjusts his shawl and steps off the ramp while trying to fight off a headache he got from the light suddenly shining in his eyes. Stars why did their sun have to be so...irritating?

When his feet touch the ground he makes his way through the crowd, blowing a loose strand of white hair from his face.

Being only one of a couple galra who had been imprisoned, Lumin was still finding it hard not to believe this is some hopeful dream conjured up by his weakened mind. At any moment be would wake up back in the quiznaking cell where it's dark, filthy and isolated. He quietly touched his own arm and swallowed thickly.

"...It's real. It's real. Don't be scared. It's real..." he whispered softly, adjusting his sack of clothes as he quietly trudges along the streets, "It's real...real sunlight, real ground...don't lose it here..."

He slowly pulled out the key card he had been handed for his new little home here. With so many space refugees who needed homes, the people of earth had put what money they could together and with financial aid from allied planets to make homes for them to stay in. It had been seen as a form of good will between humans and their fellow beings.

Lumin licked his chapped lips before he hears some music coming from a nearby bar...followed by a sudden commotion.

"Oh come ON!" A frustrated, gravelly voice snaps, "You're not fucking serious!"

"Sorry sir, no ID tags, no getting in. I don't make the rules," the Balmeran bouncer crossed his arms.

The old galra's ears prick up when he sees the back of a nalquodian's head and he flinches slightly at the way his heart twinges. He slowly slid a shaky, bandaged hand over his heart. A lump wavers in his throat as he looks down.

_Hey! Pull up a chair and join the feast!_

He closes his eyes and turns hus head away.

_Gods you are so pretty...how are you so pretty?_

_Daaaw lookit out lil' guy smiling at you~_

_You're my entire world..._

_I love you so much Minny._

He reaches up and wipes at his cheeks. Dammit...dammit why now of all times!? Why was he thinking of _him?_

It hurt too much to think of him.

"Well fuck you too buddy! Uuuugh can't a guy just go get some good rum around here!? Seriously..." The nalquodian turned away, the prosthetic of his left leg creaking as he makes an angry retreat from the long line.

Lumin sniffed quietly before lowering his hands and swallowing thickly. He won't cry in public dammit...he just he won't.

It won't bring his Blaytz back, no matter how much he wanted it to—

He grunts when he feels someone bump into him before he turns and bares his teeth, "You—!"

"Hey I was coming through first, Nimro—" the nalquodian sucks in a sudden sharp breath when he faces Lumin and looked like somone had just lunched him right in the gut;

His antennae had small, tear like wounds making them uneven. Terrible scars were on his chest and moved up to his shoulders from where he remembers being blasted and his entire leg was replaced by a prosthetic.

Time seemed to stop all around the two as they stair at each other. The world slowed down around them almost the first time they had laid eyes on each other all thise millenia ago. Back when they were young and the universe seemed so vast and mysterious. Where they whispered of travelling what was thought to be a peaceful cosmos with their family when Voltron was no longer needed and they could live out ther rest of their days.

The years hadn't been kind to Lumin, with his hair now white, dark shadows under those weary and almot faded pupils. The quintessence forced upon him may have slowed his aging but there's an unseen weight on his shoulders and there's a scare across his face.

Blaytz moved forwards first, raising his hand in disbelief. Like if he touched him, his hand would either phase through or make him disappear...

"Blaytz...you...how...?" Lumin's eyes look at him in confusion, as if he couldn't process what was before him...and freezes when a hand cups his cheek.

"..." Blaytz slowly stood over him, taking him in before his voice cracks, "You...you're...stars you're as beautiful as the last day I saw you..."

Lumin's eyes widen slowly before he shakes quietly...then drops his small knapsack and wraps his arms shakily around the other. He breathes in the familiar scent of water, of their home on nalquod, of safety.

It caused him to sob as he feels a kiss to the top of his head and he feels his legs almost give out. Fingers calmly stroke through his hair and tears warm the ex-Paladin's vest. He silenty prayed to whatever deity there was out there that this wasn't some sick dream as he was lifted from the ground slightly.

"Minny..."

He pulls back and hodls the other's face, hiccuping softly, "But...but i saw...he had your leg..." he shakes, "He showed the entire empire hour dismembered leg when he left the planet..."

"Well...I did have three other limbs and a little help, heh..." he gently strokes his head more, before lifting Lumin off his feet a bit, before he leaned down to pick up his knapsack, and then lifts him up again. He carried him away from the crowded area, carrying him and feels his fins lower when he feels how light he is.

For a while, he walks with his mate in his arms, looking at the keycard as they pass the buildings around. Both were quiet and when Blaytz found the complex assigned to him, he walks inside. Seeing no one at the front desk he decides to take the stairs up to nis floor.

Lumin turned his head slightly to press his face into the other's neck.

"...Why didn't you come find me?"

Blaytz swallowed thickly and held him closer, "...I wanted to...I...I tried to Minny but...it was like you disappeared off the face of the universe. After...after Zarkon...I was injured and t he others...I'm so sorry..." he whispered, sniffling.

The galra bites his bottom lip and closes his eyes, "Just...I...I need..just..."

The soft click of the card through the small key slot unlocks the door before it slides open. Blaytz pulls back slightly, looking down at him softly.

"What is it?" he gently rests his forehead to his, "Tell me...please Minny..."

Lumin slowly sipped his hands around Blaytz's neck and sniffed softly, "...Can...can you please...when we get inside...?"

Blaytz's eyes widen a moment as he looks at the small blush that forms on his mate's face...then they soften, "You...you still want me that way? Even now?"

"..." Lumin slowly reached up and lightly flicks his forehead, "If I didn't...I wouldn't be asking you now...just...please..." He leaned up to him, lips brushing the other's, "...Please be gentle..."

If it were possible, Blaytz was melting as he gently lifts his husband up off his feet and carries him inside.

"Always."

...

The first orgasm has him breathless: long fingers had played with his clit as another hand lightly rubbed his cock, pants pulled down enough for access. The pleasant, familiar old warmth aches between his shaking thighs as slick drips from the soft folds and his length had spurt small bits of cum from the slim tip.

Then he felt those fingers slid into him, fingering him into a second orgasm with just, as his recovering length twitched slowly back to life. Then a third, followed soon by a fourth as the other refused to let up.

He cries, he whimpers, he arches before he feels Blaytz's free hand slide under his tunic and play with his nipple when he feels his fifth one course through his shaking form.

"P...Please...please...!" he holds the other's wrist, shaking, "I-I...!"

A quiet mewl escapes him when the hand on his chest moves and gently caresses over his face.

"Shhh...shhh...I got you Minny...My Minny..." Blaytz lightly brushes his lips over his, "You're so pretty...lay back, let me take care of you..."

His fingers slide out and slowly pull down the other's pants slowly off and let's them fall to the ground. Slowly they're placed on the other's shoulders, Blaytz carefully mouthing at Lumin's thigh as he carefully grips the over sensitized cock. He looks up at Lumin, loose strands of his white hair lightly sticking to his face, eyes closed as he shivers.

Slowly, Blaytz licked up the folds as he pumps the other slowly. With each gentle rub up and down his tongue moves in synce over the sweet slit. Starts he would love nothing more than to fuck his pretty mate...but they had time. It had been so long since he had touched his beautiful Lumin, seen him, tasted him.

All thay mattered to the former ruler of Nalquod was savoring every second with him.

"Blaaaaaytz...!"

He lightly gripped the tip and rolled it lightly between his fingers as his tongue flicked over the tip. A fresh gush of pre cum dribbles out over his fingers as the cock seemed to swell. Lumin could only roll his hips down and slowly reach down to hold Blaytz's head.

"Please...please...! Quiznak please I...!" Lumin's toes curls as he holds the other's head in place and weeps needily.

So close...so close...!

When that lovely tongue gives a little stroke along the rim of the slit and give once particular firm stroke, Lumin was done for.

He opened his mouth and arched harshly. His face was frozen in a silent scream of pleasure as a bigger stream of cum spurts out, staining Lumin's tunic. His slit squirts slick fluid that stains his mate's face and dribbles down his chin. Carefully, Blaytz suckles on the slit slowly and lovingly while drinking in the treat from between those thighs.

"That's it...that's it Minny...stars you're so beautiful...so gorgeous..." Blaytz slowly kisses up Lumin"s hips and slowly up his stomach.

He slips the tunic up and mouths over his chest before moving to kiss his neck. Lumin breathes heavily as he opens his heavy eyes with a soft mewl.

"Mmm..?"

"Shhh..." Blaytz kisses him softly, "Sleep baby...you can return the favor later...we have all the time in the universe now."

Lumin's eyes droop but he gives a sleepy smile. With one more kiss he nods off and holds his husband in his arms.

Maybe...maybe the future wasn't going to be so bad.


End file.
